Jelly Beans
by Becca962
Summary: Emmett buys the pack a 20lb bag of jelly beans. They decide to have a little contest. With thousands of flavors, anything can happen! Super Funny! R&R Rated T just in case...... :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Jelly Belly jelly beans!**

**AN-Heyeyey....This story came to my sister (Rachel), Erin, and I one day when we were eating jelly beans. Thanks to everyone who voted on my pole and made this possible! It starts as Jacob's POV. **

**I also have a new pole on my profile. It has some of my new story ideas. I want to see if anyone would read them! Please go vote!!**

**Thanks to my beta 578 who says hi and that she loves you all! (she typed that when she was beta-ing it hahaha)**

* * *

**  
****Jelly Beans**

**JPOV**

Me and a bunch of the guys were hanging out at the beach. We had a huge bonfire and were eating a lot. Nothing out of the ordinary, just us throwing food at each other and telling stupid stories of our stupid lives. It was getting pretty crazy when Emmett showed up. He was holding a huge bag and smiling. Scary…

"Hey Emmett." Seth greeted him happily "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to stop by." Emmett smiled even bigger. Even more scary…

"Cool." Seth smiled, we all knew something was up. That was _the _grin. The grin Emmett gets when he wants us to do something crazy, and possibly stupid that always gets us in trouble.

A couple hours later came the surprise. I knew Emmett was up to something. He jumped up on a table and opened his bag. It was a huge bag of Jelly Belly jelly beans.

"I have a great idea for fun." Emmett started "You guys will have a jelly bean eating contest!"

"Why would we want to do that?" Paul asked

"Because I will give the winner a fabulous prize," Emmett stated

"Whatever, I have nothing better to do." Paul resigned

"How many of you are there?" Emmett quickly counted us, I could have told him there were 10, but it was too much fun watching him count.

"Okay, We'll start with three teams of three, three, and four." He divided us into equal-ish teams.

Team One was Paul, Seth, and I. Team Two was Jared, Leah, and Quil. Finally, Team Three was Sam, Embry, Collin, and Brady. My team was great. Paul was tough. I just hoped Seth would be okay.

"Here are the rules," Emmett started again once we were sitting with our teams "You will have to eat five jelly beans and swallow them. If you cough it up you are out. One person from each team will compete and the first to chew and swallow it will get ten points. Once a team gets 50 points I'll give you more directions. Do you all understand?"

We all nodded. Sam, Jared, and Paul went first. The flavor was Toasted Marshmallow, not too bad. Paul won because he liked that flavor. It wasn't very intense. Round two got better. It was Seth, Leah, and Collin. The flavor was cinnamon. They all threw them in their mouths and Seth screamed.

"Holy crap this is hot! Why would somebody make this flavor? I'm going to kill that retard!" Seth shrieked. I know he was on my team, but I laughed so hard _I _almost threw up! Leah ended up winning.

"Take that little brother." She smirked at Seth. He ran to the ocean to get a drink.

"Crap, crap, crap!" He moaned "Saltwater." I tossed him a water bottle, which he downed

Round three was Buttered popcorn. I wonder how much those flavor inventors get paid. It was Quil, Embry, and I. Quil shoved them in his mouth and spit them right back out. Embry ate four and they fell out in a gross, mushy glob when he choked. We started to run out of water bottles. I swallowed all of mine and they were awful.

Just then, a Porsche pulled up. Alice hopped out holding a 54 pack of water.

"You are amazing Alice." Quil almost hugged her when she tossed him the water.

"So who's going to win?" Emmett asked like a little kid.

"I'm so not telling." She giggled "But it's not who I would have guessed. Have fun!"

She drove off and we moved on. Next, were Seth, Leah, and Brady. The flavor was pepper. They were a really gross looking gray. Brady got a funny look on his face; he was thinking along the same lines as me.

Brady barely got them down. I think they fell down his throat. Seth totally beat him.

"Take that big sister." He grinned at her. She shoved him and he stumbled a little. Seth threw Leah a dirty look.

Next was Paul, Jared and Sam. They had to eat Baked Bean. I didn't get it. Nobody likes to eat normal baked beans, so why would they like them in jelly form?

Paul won. Our team was dominating. Seth decided to show his pride. He pulled off his shirt, jumped on the table and started singing.

"We're winning, we're winning. You guys are all losers! Take that! Take that! You got own-"

Quil and Embry flipped the table sending Seth onto the ground.

"Thanks guys." He said sarcastically, as he held his nose in place before it healed wrong "I know you love me, no need for showing it."

"Of course we do Sethy." Embry laughed, "If we didn't, you'd still be under the table."

"Don't call me Sethy, Emmy" Seth stared

"You got it _Sethy._"

"Emmy."

"Sethy"

"Emmy"

"Sethy"

"Hey," Sam shouted, "Stop it."

"Fine." They grumbled together

"Okay," Emmett talked again. He had been laughing through the Sethy vs. Emmy debate "Team One needs one more win. Keep going!"

I had to do this one. I had to win. My team was counting on me. My competition was Quil and Collin. I could do it.

"What's the flavor?" I asked Emmett, terrified

"Jalapeno." He responded, handing us our beans

I looked at them; they were bright red. Seth patted my back "You can do it Jake. Good luck."

"Thanks," I gulped

On three we shoved them in our mouth. It was hot. Quil spit them out after one bite and chugged a water bottle. Collin lasted a little longer, but ultimately failed. I finished them. Wow. I _won._ I screamed and poured two bottles of water on my face like they do on sports shows. Our team won!

My teammates all burst out cheering. Seth was singing again and even Paul was shouting.

"Yes, yes, it's all very fun." Emmett silenced us "But, we can only have one winner."

We looked at each other. We would have to compete for the prize.

"The rules are a little different now." Emmett told us "You will see who can chew them the longest. You will have ten in your mouth. The winner will get the prize."

"What's the flavor?" Seth braved

"Garlic." Emmett smiled, menacingly

"Oh no."

"God."

"Why?"

We all responded at once. Emmett handed us the beans. All of the other guys had become silent. They were watching us.

"On three." Emmett declared "One, two, three!"

We shoved them in our mouths and chewed. It was horrible. I went about a minute then spit them out. Who makes these flavors? Why would they think to? I drank a whole water and watched. Paul and Seth were struggling. Paul was gasping and choking. Seth was holding his nose and breathing through his mouth, hard. The rest of us were laughing.

About a minute later, Paul hacked the beans up.

"Whoever thought of the idea for garlic beans should be shot!" He sprayed between huge gulps of water. As soon as Seth realized he won, he spit out the beans.

"Thank God that's over!" Seth gasped, also chugging water

"The winner is...SETH!" Emmett bellowed "You will get your prize in a moment. But, first, Alice has a surprise for you."

Alice pulled up in her Porsche. She hopped out, opened the back and pulled out a huge, chocolate cake. It had light green icing the read 'Congrats Seth: The Jelly Bean King'

"Sweet," Seth laughed "Cake!"

We all had a bunch of cake. It was gone in about two minutes.

"So," Seth walked over to Emmett "What's my prize?"

"Here ya go." Emmett handed him a ripped open, 20lb, bag of Jelly Bellies "You get all the leftover jelly beans. All the bad ones are pulled out!"

Seth smiled, grabbed a handful, and shoved it in his mouth.

"That's classy." Leah cringed

"Oh fut sup weah!" Seth snapped

"What did you say?" Leah looked at him

"I think he said 'shut up Leah'" I translated

"Whatever." She grabbed a handful of his beans. We all had some. Seth just sat there chewing blissfully.

"Hey!" Seth suddenly snapped, "I just got a pepper one!"

"Oops," Emmett laughed, "I guess I missed one."

"Yeah you did." Seth replied, darkly "You owe me one good Jelly Belly"

"Here you go." Paul handed him one

"Thanks man!" Seth grabbed the bean

Paul and Jared started laughing as soon as Seth started to put the jelly bean in his mouth.

"What did you do to it?" Seth demanded as he held it in front of his mouth

"Nothing," Paul responded, "I swear!"

"Fine," Seth popped it in his mouth and gagged. He spit it out "That's Jalapeno."

"Your point?" Paul was laughing

"That's not very nice." Seth stared at him menacingly. Jeeze, I've never seen the kid look so mean!

"I'm not very nice." Paul was rolling on the ground. It wasn't that funny. He was being really weird.

Seth got pissed off, so he jumped Paul. They were rolling on the ground when Seth stood up, phased, and jumped back at Paul. Paul had phased at the same time. They ran off into the woods and started crashing into trees.

"I knew it would be a bad idea." Emmett said shaking his head

"The contest?" I asked

"Yeah,"

"How did you know it would be bad?" I was curious

"Alice told me I would have to pay for some forest damage. I didn't think it would be about the contest, so I still did it."

"What did you think would be the cause of the damage?" I asked

"Well..." I think if Emmett could have blushed he would've "It had to do with...uhm...Rosalie...and...well...yeah."

"You've done that before?" I asked, "I mean, I know you're hard, but that's crazy."

Emmett replied, "It cost's less than buying a new house."

* * *

**Review!!!!!!!! Even if you want to flame me, REVIEW!! Vote on my pole!!**


End file.
